Always
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Setelah kehilangan sosoknya di Perang Dunia Shinobi 4, gadis itu harus kembali menelan pil pahit kala takdir kembali memisahkan mereka di kehidupan kedua. Check my first NaruSaku pairing.


Sakura saat ini terduduk lemas, sahabat sekaligus pria yang meng-klaim menyukai –ah bukan lebih tepatnya mencintai dirinya, Naruto Uzumaki, sang putra Yondaime Hokage kini terbaring lemah diatas pangkuannya. Nafasnya mulai melambat, darah terus menerus keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan sejumlah bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Cahaya berpendar kehijauan tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari tangan Sakura. Ya, walau tau Naruto tidak akan selamat Sakura masih terus mengalirkan chakra medis miliknya sambil berharap kami- _sama_ berbaik hati untuk tidak mencabut nyawa orang yang disayanginya.

-Sayang?

Wajah Sakura agak merona memikirkan kata yang baru saja terlintas dalam doanya, dia menyayangi Naruto? Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus pikiran aneh tersebut dan kembali fokus untuk memberikan pertolongan medis pada pemuda Uzumaki ini.

Tangan Naruto menangkup tangan Sakura, bisa gadis musim semi itu rasakan tangan Naruto yang mulai mendingin namun masih menghantarkan kehangatan bagi dirinya ditengah hujan yang deras ini.

"Sa-Sakura.. aku.. mencintaimu" Ujar Naruto terbata-bata, sebuah senyuman lima jari yang menjadi ciri khasnya bertengger di wajah yang telah kehilangan cahaya itu.

Air mata Sakura seketika tumpah, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam tangisnya. Ya, dia bertekad untuk tidak lagi menumpahkan air mata, dia harus menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti janjinya pada Tsunade- _sama_.

"Aku.. aku.. juga.. mencintaimu Naruto, karena itu tetaplah hidup. Tetaplah hidup dan jalani mimpimu menjadi Hokage, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Kita akan punya dua anak, dan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia sampai maut memisahkan. Karena itu.. Karena itu.. tetaplah hidup, baka!" Sakura tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dia meluapkan semua isi hatinya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras di pipi ranumnya.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar penuturan Sakura, dia kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus dari dalam hatinya, bukan senyuman yang biasa dia gunakan sebagai topeng kepura-puraan untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kesepian yang dirasakannya.

"Te..ri..ma.. ka..sih.. Sa..kura-chan" Naruto kembali terbatuk, dia tau bahwa ini adalah akhirnya. Dengan kekuatannya yang terakhir Naruto menyentuhkan dua jarinya ke dahi Sakura.

 **Sakura Mindscape**

Naruto berdiri dengan sebuah cengiran diwajahnya, nampak tubuhnya kembali ke saat mereka pertama bertemu di Tim 7 – usia 13 tahun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura tertegun, pemandangan dihadapannya. Training Ground tempat pertama Tim 7 bertarung melawan Kakashi.

"Aku menggunakan sisa chakraku untuk membawamu kesini, Sakura-chan." Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang masih menunjukkan raut ketidakpercayaan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku. Terima kasih karena telah membalas perasaanku, Terima kasih karena telah menjadi penyemangat dihidupku, Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi temanku, menjadi sahabatku, Terima kasih karena telah menyembuhkanku disaat aku terluka, Terima kasih karena selalu mempercayaiku, dan Terima kasih.. karena telah menjadi sosok paling indah dihidupku. Aku tidak menyesal mati sekarang, karena akhirnya kau membalas perasaanku, selama 17 tahun hidupku kuhabiskan dengan kesepian, tapi kesepian itu selalu hilang tak berbekas saat aku berdua denganmu." Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Nah Sakura-chan aku harus pergi sekarang, chakraku sudah mulai habis. Jika reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada, maukah kau menungguku?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu.. baka!" Ujar Sakura, dia memeluk Naruto dengan erat seolah pelukan itu akan menjadi pelukan terakhir yang gadis ini berikan.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan menghilang, sebelum Naruto menghilang kilasan ingatan tentang kebersamaan mereka berputar di benak Sakura. Mulai dari perkenalan di Tim 7, misi menangkap kucing daimyou, pertarungan dengan Haku dan Zabuza, Ujian Chuunin, janji yang Naruto buat saat kepergian Sasuke, pertama kalinya Naruto kembali desa setelah berlatih dengan Jiraiya, misi penyelamatan Kazekage dari Akatsuki, invasi Pain ke Konoha, dan yang terakhir saat Perang Dunia Shinobi.

"sekali lagi.. terimakasih Sakura-chan!" Itulah perkataan terakhir Naruto, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dan meninggalkan gadisnya bersama air mata yang terus mengalir dari iris _emerald_ seindah batu zambrud itu.

 **Always**

 **Belong to Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki House – Konohagakure**

"UWAAA! Aku terlambat! Aku pergi dulu Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!" Seorang anak berambut spike blonde nampak terburu-buru, terlihat sekali dari penampilannya yang urakan. Baju sekolahnya yang keluar sebagian, gesper yang miring dan tidak berada di posisi seharusnya, rambut pirangnya yang masih acak-acakan dan sedikit basah, serta sisa pasta gigi yang menempel disudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu Naruto?!" Tanya sang ibu, Kushina Uzumaki. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik meski beberapa kerutan halus terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

"Tidak perlu Kaa- _chan_! Aku makan dikantin sekolah saja nanti!" Teriak Naruto sebelum melesat keluar rumah setelah sedikit mengecup pipi ibu dan ayah yang sangat disayanginya. Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh berharap tidak ketinggalan kereta pagi. Ya, walaupun keluarganya tergolong berada tetapi Naruto lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan umum karena bisa menikmati hiruk pikuk khas perkotaan.

Melihat sang anak yang terburu-buru seperti dikejar setan, Kushina hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil membereskan peralatan sisa sarapan. Sementara itu, suaminya sekaligus ayah dari Naruto, Minato Namikaze hanya terkekeh geli sebelum menyesap _cappucino_ miliknya dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Sementara itu Naruto terus saja berlari, dia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang tertabrak olehnya sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Tak terasa, kini dia telah sampai di stasiun Shizuoka, satu-satunya stasiun yang ada di kota Konoha. Mengusap peluh yang ada didahinya Naruto mengecek jam tangan casio yang bertengger di tangan kanannya.

"Huhh, syukurlah aku tidak terlambat" batinnya saat melihat waktu yang tertera menunjukkan 3 menit kurang dari waktu kedatangan kereta cepat yang akan membawanya ke stasiun Kuoh, stasiun terdekat dari sekolahnya.

Suasana di stasiun pagi itu terlihat lenggang, hanya ada sedikit orang yang akan naik kereta. Hal ini cukup aneh, mengingat biasanya kondisi stasiun sangat ramai bahkan dia harus berdesak-desakkan saat ingin memasuki kereta. Mata Naruto menjelajah ke setiap sudut hingga akhirnya pandangan dari iris _blue sapphire_ yang indah itu terpaku pada papan elektronik yang menunjukkan hari dan jam, tertera disana Sun, 07:42.

"Sun, itukan singkatan _Sunday_ berarti sekarang hari minggu. Hmm.. Tunggu, Minggu? Apaaa?! Ini hari minggu!" Naruto berteriak kencang, pantas saja stasiun sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang sekolah dan bekerja hari ini. Akhirnya dengan wajah tertekuk, Naruto memutuskan kembali pulang kerumah menghiraukan tawa dari penjaga di loket stasiun.

.

.

.

"Huh, sial sekali sih hari ini. Sudah buru-buru pergi tanpa mempedulikan penampilan, ternyata aku salah melihat tanggal. Mana tidak sarapan lagi! Sial! Siaalll!" Naruto yang kesal menendang kaleng bekas minuman bersoda yang ada dihadapannya kesembarang arah.

Bletakk

Suara kaleng yang menghantam kepala seseorang menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Dan dihadapannya Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut pink cerah sedang memegangi kepalanya yang terkena kaleng tadi. Sedikit rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ma-maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja" Naruto memohon maaf kepada gadis tadi, hari ini memang benar-benar sial. _Setelah segala yang terjadi tadi pagi dan kini aku melukai seorang gadis. Perfect!_ Batin Naruto sarkasme.

"Dasar baka! Kau kira tidak sakit apa terkena kaleng minuman?!" Gadis tadi berbalik menata si pelaku yang membuatnya kesakitan. Benar-benar sial dia hari ini, sudah tersesat dan kini kepalanya terkena kaleng minuman yang ditendang oleh pria kuning sialan ini.

Saat gadis itu menghadapnya Naruto benar-benar terkesima. Rambut pink cerah, iris _emerald_ yang menawan, bibir tipis yang terlihat lembut. Sekelebat memori tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam otaknya. Kilasan peristiwa aneh tentang kebersamaanya dengan gadis bubblegum ini membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Dia baru pertama kali bertemu gadis ini tapi rasanya seperti dia telah menghabiskan separuh hidupnya bersama gadis asing tersebut, ada perasaan rindu yang menghantam hatinya saat melihat gadis cantik ini.

" _Nah Sakura-chan aku harus pergi sekarang, chakraku mulai habis. Jika reinkarnasi benar-benar ada, maukah kau menungguku?"_

" _Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu.. baka!"_

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Waktu berlalu begitu lama saat dia mendapat kilasan peristiwa yang mungkin terjadi di kehidupannya sebelum ini. Dia memang mempercayai tentang reinkarnasi, saat pening itu hilang dia benar-benar mendapat ingatan kehidupan lamanya.

"Sa-Sakura?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Gadis bernama Sakura itu segera melupakan sakit dikepalanya saat mendengar pria yang asing baginya ini menyebut namanya. _Bagaimana pria ini bisa tau namaku? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu? Apa dia stalker yang menguntitku ya?_ Batin Sakura sedikit ketakutan membayangkan pria didepannya ini adalah psikopat yang selama ini menguntitnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris. _Sepertinya dia tidak ingat ya?_ Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Namikaze muda ini.

"Kau?! Apa kau psikopat yang menguntitku?!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan Naruto, dengan segera gadis musim semi ini mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuan Naruto dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu sejak zaman Shinobi. Dan sejak hari itu dia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melepas penat, apalagi selama seminggu kebelakang adalah minggu ujian yang membuat Naruto harus mengerahkan segala kemampuan otaknya untuk menghadapi soal-soal yang membuat kepalanya panas serasa mau meledak.

Dan disinilah dia berada, di taman Konoha yang sejuk dengan segelas _latte_ dan sebuah donat isi strawberry dengan taburan gula halus diluarnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia berkunjung ke taman ini, terakhir dia kesini saat perayaan tahun baru bersama keluarganya. Dan itu 4 tahun yang lalu! Tidak banyak yang berubah dari taman ini seingat Naruto, hanya ada beberapa tambahan wahana dan sedikit renovasi dibeberapa sudut taman.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekelompok bocah yang asik bermain dengan riangnya di wahana anak-anak. Kembali kilasan peristiwa di kehidupan lamanya menyeruak, saat dimana dia memandang anak-anak yang bermain dipelataran Akademi Shinobi, kala itu Naruto berjalan berdua bersama Sakura sehabis melapor misi pada Godaime Hokage. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat lengkungan dibibir Naruto.

Disaat sedang asik memandangi bunga Sakura yang sedang berguguran, tiba-tiba pandangan matanya terkunci pada sesosok gadis yang tengah melangkah dengan riangnya melewati jalan setapak yang ada di taman Konoha. _Sakura?_ Batin Naruto riang melihat gadis yang dicari-carinya selama ini kini kembali hadir dihadapannya. Memang jodoh tak akan kemana!

Dengan segera Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang melangkah dan akan menyebrangi jalan raya, mata Naruto membulat melihat kecerobohan gadis musim semi itu yang menyebrang tanpa melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dari arah kiri gadis itu sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menyebrang. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera berlari dengan kencang, sepersekian detik sebelum tubuh Sakura dihantam Truk besar itu Naruto berhasil mendorongnya hingga terlempar ke sisi jalan satunya.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang membulatkan matanya, dia sangat shock. Bukan, bukan karena dirinya nyaris saja ditabrak truk tapi melihat sosok penyelamatnya yang terbaring dengan darah yang membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu membuatnya tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Kilasan peristiwa dikehidupan sebelumnya, membuat dia sadar dan takut kehilangan pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Naruto!" Sakura segera bangkit dari posisi terduduknya dan menghampiri pria rubah itu. Ditengah-tengah kondisinya yang sekarat Naruto masih saja memberikan senyuman _foxy-grin_ miliknya.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku Sakura-chan.. Hehe.. Uhukk!" Naruto kembali terbatuk darah, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang tapi anehnya dia masih bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang menatapnya khawatir dengan jelas. Mungkin inilah kekuatan cinta, begitulah yang ada di benak mantan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini.

"Baka! Kenapa kau selalu saja melindungiku?!" Sakura bertanya dengan suara serak, air mata mengalir deras dari iris hijaunya yang memancarkan kesedihan. Jujur saja Sakura tidak mau momen dimana dirinya kembali kehilangan Naruto terulang.

"Karena.. aku.. mencintai.. Sakura- _chan_ " Jawab Naruto terbata-bata, tangannya bergerak mencoba menghapus air mata gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa selalu saja seperti ini?! Kenapa takdir tidak bisa membiarkan kita bersatu?! Hiks.. Hiks" Sakura terus saja menangis, dia merasa kehidupan ini sangat tidak adil. Setelah dia menunggu lama untuk bereinkarnasi, kembali dia harus menelan pil pahit karena Kami- _sama_ tidak mengizinkannya bersatu dan hidup bahagia dengan Naruto.

"Hei Sakura- _chan_ , kau masih ingat kan pertanyaanku ketika sekarat dulu? Maukah kau menunggu.. uhukk.. ku sekali lagi?" Naruto bertanya ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Tentu.. hiks.. aku akan selalu menunggumu baka! Selalu.." Ujar Sakura disertai isakkan yang memilukan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, kelopak matanya mulai menutup dan nafasnya mulai berhenti. Kini kembali Naruto meninggalkan gadis pujaannya sekali lagi karena takdir belum mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama.

 **End**

 _ **Author Corner**_

Whoaa! Apa ini?! Memang tidak dapat disangkal The Power of Kapal A*i benar-benar menakjubkan. Sehabis minum itu kepala saya langsung jernih dan ide mengalir dengan begitu saja. Well, ini adalah fic NaruSaku pertama aku dan berakhir dengan Sad Ending hiks.. hiks.. Sesuai janjiku, di tahun 2016 ini aku berjanji untuk membuat satu fic NaruSaku setiap bulannya. Dan ini adalah fic edisi bulan Januari! Sampai jumpa lagi di bulan Februari!


End file.
